Smirk
by The Sun Sees Not
Summary: OCC KibaxHina] When Kiba attends a new school, everyone’s attracted to his straightforwardness and … ‘charm’. However, his stare belongs to someone that doesn’t want to do anything with him. What will Kiba be willing to do to change Hinata’s thoughts?


OCC KibaxHina When Kiba attends a new school, everyone's attracted to his straight-forwardness and … 'charm'. However, his stare belongs to someone that doesn't want to do anything with him. What will Kiba be willing to do to change Hinata's thoughts?

It was a nice spring day and all the students were in the school courtyard eating lunch. Hinata adjusted her uniform before going to sit under a cherry blossom tree with Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Ino. When she arrived, she heard the final thoughts of Sakura saying "Yeah, he's way cute, but Sasuke will always hold my heart!" with a long dramatic sigh at the end. Ino rolled her eyes and Ten-Ten had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Oh, hey Hinata, what do you think of him?" Sakura asked, looking at someone over her shoulder.

"Whom?" Hinata replied softly, turning to see a group of eyes with a new rowdy guy added to their 'pack'. He had short brown hair, fierce eyes, and red markings on his face. The first word that came to mind was 'strange'….

"You know the new guy…." Sakura began, seeing Hinata wasn't going to catch on. After a few moments of awkward silence, she continued, "His name's Kiba and he just transferred here. He's been here like one week and he's already hanging out with the coolest guys! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Maybe he's got some 'magic popular juice' you should try, eh Sakura-chan?" Ino said, winking.

"Oh would you GROW UP!" Sakura scowled at her blonde friend, then returning her eyes to Kiba. "Anyways, like I said, what do you think of him, Hinata?"

Hinata thought for a moment and she wasn't quite sure what to say. After a few moments of observation, she responded, "He seems a little too rowdy for me." Everyone let out gasps of breath with some faint remarks of 'that's so you Hinata-chan' or 'whatever'. Hinata let it go with a small smile and a soft blush, looking over in Kiba's direction. In just that moment, he looked over to her, his mouth slightly opening as if in shock, and then winked. Hinata quickly gasped, a blush rushing to her face, before her head had a chance to turn away. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Ino asked, her tone concerned. Hinata shook her head softly, brushing it off. 'He couldn't have been winking at me,' Hinata thought to herself, returning to her friends' conversation.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student today and it's pretty obvious he doesn't have a lab partner. Since a few of you are singled out, I was wondering if anyone would like to take him under your wing," Iruka looked around the room desperately. The only ones that were without partners in this class were Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata, and they'd all probably like to keep it that way. A few minutes passed before Iruka added, "Anyone?"

"Uh, Iruka-sensei?" Kiba asked, eyeing his schedule.

"Yes?" he turned his head to the new student.

"Umm….I was wondering…can I work with…" Kiba desperately tried to think of her name, but it was drawing a blank, "….her." He pointed to the lone Hinata, fixing the items on her lab table.

"Er…sure?" Iruka confusingly said, writing down Kiba's name next to Hinata. "Have a seat."

"Hey, I'm Kiba," the dog-boy announced, taking his seat next to Hinata. "It looks like we'll be working together."

A quick, unannounced blush came to Hinata's face before she responded. "Oh, I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata," she replied, slightly louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so, um, what's up with your eyes?" Kiba asked, looking at her face directly. Hinata turned her gaze to the desk quickly.

"I-I s-suppose that was j-just the way I was m-made," Hinata responded, almost brought to tears.

"Oi, no, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, gah I didn't mean to, I-" Kiba began rambling before he was cut off.

"It's alright. It's nothing I haven't heard before…" Hinata replied with a nod, returning to her work. Not another word was exchanged for that period.


End file.
